Karai
Oroku Karai (geborene Hamato Miwa) ist eine Antagonistin, die eine Protagonistin in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles wurde. Sie war ursprünglich die biologische Tochter von Splinter. Nun ist sie eine 16-jährige Kunoichi-Meisterin, die von Shredder als seine Tochter in den Foot Clan aufgenommen wurde, bis sie ihr wahres Erbe im Hamato Clan und den Ninja Turtles entdeckte. Sie debütierte in der Folge [[New Girl In Town|'New Girl In Town']]. Sie wurde zu einer Schlange mutiert, in [[Vengeance is Mine|''Vengeance is Mine]]. Sie wurde erfolgreich in einen Menschen verwandelt, wurde aber einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, um dem Foot Clan in [[The Deadly Venom|The Deadly Venom]] treu zu bleiben. Sie spuckte den Gehirnwurm in 'The Fourfold Trap' aus. '''Die untrustworthy und die schwesterliche Schlange der Schildkröte.' Geschichte Miwa, wie Karais wahrer Name lautet, wurde fünfzehn Jahre vor Beginn der Serie als Tochter von Hamato Yoshi und dessen Frau Tang Shen geboren. Oroku Saki, ein Clan-Bruder von Yoshi, jedoch begehrte Tang Shen für sich und reizte in seiner brennenden Eifersucht Yoshi eines Tages deswegen zur Weißglut, um einen legitimen Grund zu erlangen, seinen "Rivalen" töten zu dürfen. Er zwang Yoshi inmitten seines Hauses, das in Brand geriet, zum Zweikampf; beide Kontrahenten kamen gerade noch mit dem Leben davon, doch Saki wurde durch das Feuer schrecklich entstellt, und Yoshi verlor seine Frau im Inferno. thumb|left|240px|Miwas Kindheit im Foot ClanJedoch wusste Yoshi nicht, dass Sakis Niedertracht an diesem Tag nicht ihr Ende gefunden hatte. Saki war es gelungen, Miwa, die damals noch ein Baby war, aus den Flammen zu retten und im Geheimen mit sich zu nehmen. Er zog Miwa als seine Tochter auf, log sie aber über ihren Herkunft an und behauptete, dass Hamato Yoshi ihre Mutter ermordet hätte. Das ließ in Miwa (und ganz so, wie der Shredder gehofft hatte) einen schwelenden Hass gegen ihren wahren Vater entwickeln, was Saki als den ersten Teil seiner Rache an Yoshi mit großer Zufriedenheit genoss. thumb|left|Karai in AktionMiwa stieg durch ihr Geschick rasch in den Rängen des Foot Clan auf und wurde zu Shredders vertrauter rechter Hand; als Zeichen ihres neuen Lebens im Clan nahm sie den Namen "Karai" an. Nachdem der Shredder von Yoshis Existenz in New York City erfahren hatte, reiste er unverzüglich nach Amerika, um diese "Angelegenheit" ein für alle Mal zu beenden. Karai folgte ihm einige Zeit später, war aber von der verbohrten Rachsucht ihres Vaters zuerst nicht angetan und begann in der neuen Stadt nach diversen Amusements zu suchen. Dabei begegnete sie dem jungen Mutanten Leonardo, der sich trotz (oder gerade wegen) Karais Sinn für Ehre und der Treue gegenüber ihrem Clan in sie verliebte. Karai begegnete Leonardos Versuchen, sie auf dem richtigen Pfad zu führen, mit sarkastischem Humor, doch schien Leonardos eigenes Ehrgefühl sie insoweit beeindruckt zu haben, dass sie die Turtles in einigen Begegnungen mit den Kraang unterstützte. thumb|240px|Karai und LeonardoDie Wende kam jedoch, als Karai den Turtles anbot, einen Raketenwerfer aus einer Waffenlieferung, die der Shredder vom Waffenhändler Ivan Steranko erhalten sollte, abzweigen wollte, um gegen die Kraang vorzugehen. Da die Turtles sich prompt entschlossen, bei dieser Gelegenheit auch den Shredder loszuwerden - ein Unternehmen, das fatal fehlschlug -, wandte sich Karai nun gegen sie und begann sie von dem Tage an mit ihrem Hass zu verfolgen. Als Yoshi - nun zum Rattenmutanten Splinter geworden - den Shredder zum Zweikampf stellte und dabei durch dessen hohntriefende Schilderungen erfuhr, dass Karai seine verlorene Tochter war, zog er sich mit gebrochenem Herzen vom Kampfplatz zurück, als Karai einschritt, ohne seiner Tochter die Wahrheit über ihre Herkunft offenbaren zu können. thumb|left|250px|Von ersten Zweifeln befangenErst sehr viel später erfuhr Leonardo von Splinter, wer Karai in Wirklichkeit war, und versuchte sie bei der ersten sich bietenden Gelegenheit von den wahren Begebenheiten über den Tod ihrer Mutter zu überzeugen; doch ein Plot der Kraang, der die Erschaffung einer Kraathatrogon-Melkanlage unter den Straßen der Stadt zum Ziel hatte, und Karais Sturköpfigkeit verhinderten zunächst eine klarere Aussprache. Später wurde Splinter auf Befehl des Shredders von Karai und dem Attentäter Tiger Claw gefangen genommen, doch im Anschluss von seinen Söhnen befreit. Bei der anschließenden Verfolgung ihrer flüchtigen Gegner kam den Foot-Schergen ein von April O'Neil und Casey Jones gerittener Kraathatrogon in die Quere, so dass Karai sich zunächst versteckte, um eine bessere Gelegenheit für einen weiteren Angriff abzuwarten. Dabei belauschte sie ungewollt das Gespräch, welches die Turtles, Splinter und ihre Menschenfreunde nach ihrer Wiedervereinigung miteinander führten, und erfuhr so, dass sie in Wahrheit Splinters Tochter war - eine Tatsache, die ihre Loyalität gegenüber dem Shredder schwer zu erschüttern begann. thumb|250px|Miwa erfährt die WahrheitDiese Zweifel wurden mit der Zeit immer stärker, bis Karai zusammen mit dem wiedergekehrten Tiger Claw ausgeschickt wurde, um die Turtles und Splinter endgültig zur Strecke zu bringen. Zwar hielt sich noch ein Rest ihrer Loyalität gegenüber dem Shredder, den sie immer noch als ihren wahren Vater ansah, in ihr, so dass sie die Lage vom Heim der Turtles über einen Peilsender preisgab, nachdem sie sich von Leonardo und April dorthin hatte führen lassen. Als dann aber Splinter ihr einige vollständige Fotos aus seinem alten Leben zeigte, die ihn und Tang Shen Arm in Arm darstellten, brachen Karais Zweifel endgültig zusammen, und sie half den Turtles, die Lage ihres Verstecks vor Tiger Claw geheim zu halten. Dabei wurde sie aber von Tiger Claw gefangen genommen und in eine Zelle des Foot-Hauptquartiers geworfen, nachdem sie den Shredder dazu gebracht hatte, ihr endlich die volle Wahrheit zu gestehen. thumb|250px|left|Miwa nach ihrer MutationSchließlich gelang Miwa mithilfe der Turtles zeitweise die Flucht, doch als sie zum Versteck des Foot zurückkehrte, um Rache an dem Mann zu üben, der den Tod ihrer Mutter zu verantworten hatte, wurde sie erneut gefangengenommen und als Lockvogel in einem Käfig über einen Tank voller Mutagen gehängt, welches mit Schlangen-DNA versetzt war. Shredder plante eigentlich, die Turtles in dieses Mutagenbad stürzen zu lassen und sie dann als Schlangenmutanten auf ihren eigenen Vater zu hetzen; doch im Verlauf des folgenden Gefechts zwischen den Turtles, Splinter und den Schergen des Shredders wurde Miwa versehentlich durch die Hand des Shredders selbst in die Substanz gestürzt und in eine Chimäre aus Schlange und Mensch verwandelt und floh durch die Straßen von New York. Karai trat dann noch einmal kurz am Ende des Finales der 2. Staffel auf, wo sie Splinter vor dem Ertrinken rettete. Später suchten die Turtles nach ihr. Sie fangen sie zwar, konnten sie aber nicht in ihre derzeitiges Versteck bringen. Dieser Versuch wurde durch Anton Zeck und Ivan Steranko vereitelt. Der Grund für deren Einmischen war ein Deal, welcher der Shredder ihnen anbot. Bei diesem Deal ging es darum Karai ausfindig zu machen und ihm zu bringen. Als Gegenleistung würde er sie aus der, von Kraang verseuchten, Stadt schleusen. Kurz bevor jener Deal ein Erfolgt zu werden drohte, konnten die Turtles Karai befreien. Obwohl sie über die Gefahr eines erneuten Versuches des Foot Clan bescheit wusste, wollte sie nicht mit den Turtles in deren Versteck kommen. Stattdessen erklärte sie Leonardo bloß welchen Ort sie anstrebt. Sie deutete nach Osten und unterstrich diese Geste mit dem Wort "Komet". Danach verschwand sie. Im weiteren Verlauf der Serie suchten die Turtles, Casey Jones und April O'Neil nach Hinweisen was sie mit "Komet" meinte. Später stellte sich heraus, dass sie mit "Komet" die Coney Komet Achterbahn auf Coney Island. Leonardo und Michelangelo begaben sie in den Freizeitpark um Karai dort zu suchen. Kurz nachdem sie sie entdeckten verloren sie ihre Spur im Spiegelkabinett. Im weiteren Verlauf der Folge führten die Turtles einen Kampf gegen Anton Zeck und Ivan Steranko. Die Turtles konnten sich gegen ihre Wiedersacher behaupten und verabreichten Karai eine Dosis Retro Mutagen. Dieses wirkte allerdings nicht. Der Grund hierfür war die spezielle DNA von Karai, welche eine Immunität gegen das Retro Mutagen entwickelt hatte. Trotz dieses kleinen Rückschlages hatte Leonardo weiterhin große Hoffnungen das Karai sie geleiten würde. Doch seine Hoffnungen wurden je zerstört als Karai ihm erklärte, dass es zu gefährlich sei, da ihr Verstand mehr und mehr den Instinkten einer Schlage folge. Der Grund weshalb sie sich ein letztes Mal mit ihren Freunden treffen wollte war jener, dass sie sich verabschieden wollte. Diese Nachricht war ein großer Schock, vor allem für Leonardo. Kurz nachdem sie ihre Freunde verließ wurde sie allerdings von Anton Zeck und Ivan Steranko gefangen genommen und zu ihrem Meister, Shredder, gebracht. Dieser plante sie zuerst zurück zu mutieren um sie anschließend mit Hilfe der Gehirn-Würmer zu manipulieren. Schließlich wurde Miwa wieder vom Foot Clan eingefangen und von Baxter Stockman mit einem Gedankenkontrollwurm infiziert, der sie erneut zu einer kompromisslosen Gegnerin der Turtles werden ließ. Erst später konnte Splinter sie mithilfe einer meditativen Heiltechnik dazu bringen, den Wurm auszuscheiden, doch wegen der Umstände dieser Begegnung zwischen ihnen wurde sie von ihm aufs Neue für tot gehalten. Sie kehrte jedoch einige Zeit später mit ihrer alten Freundin Shinigami nach New York zurück, um die Führung des Foot Clans zu übernehmen und aus Rache den Shredder und seine Organisation von der Erde zu tilgen. Später kam sie im Konflikt mit dem zum Monster mutierten Shredder, der immer noch seine Rache an Splinter befriedigen wollte. Sie wurde von den Turtles zwar unterstützt, unterlag ihrem ehemaligen Ziehvater jedoch haushoch und endete schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus. Während ihrer Genesungsphase versuchte Hattori Tatsu, ihr alter Lehrmeister, die Führung des Clans an sich zu reißen, was jedoch mit seinem Tod endete und nachdem sie ihre Position über den Clan so wieder konsolidieren konnte, unterstützte sie die Turtles aktiv im Kampf gegen Tiger Claw und den Dämonen Kavaxas, gegen Lord Dregg und die Vreen sowie gegen die Kraang und Shredder aus der 1987-Dimension. Aussehen Als Mensch: Karai war in Donatellos Größe (ungefähr). Sie hat kurze, dunkelschwarze Haare, von denen ein großer Teil blond in den Rücken gefärbt ist. Sie trägt einen leuchtend roten Eyeliner über den Spitzen ihrer Augenbrauen und trägt oft ein markantes schwarz-silbernes Ninja-Outfit. Als sie sich jedoch entschied, ihr gewöhnliches Outfit nicht zu tragen, trug sie stattdessen eine braune Bikerjacke mit Metallnieten. Sie trug auch blaue Jeans. Karai hatte einen sehr schlanken Körper, wenn sie ein Mensch ist und sie war sehr beweglich. Als Mutantin: Sie ist eine schlangenbewehrte weiße Schlange mit grünen Augen, Schlangenköpfen, die ihre Hände ersetzen, und einer Rüstung, die sich in ihre Haut eingegossen hat. Als sie noch ein Mensch war wurde sie mit der DNA einer Schlange in Verbindung gebracht, was Shredder beabsichtigte, da Schlangen und Ratten/Mäuse natürliche Feinde sind, worauf sie ihren leiblichen Vater Splinter, am Anfang, als sie eine Mutantin geworden war, angriff und ihn beinahe tötete, doch Karai erinnerte sich, dass die Ratte ihr Vater war und flüchtete. Seitdem suchen die Turtles, sowie April O'Neil und Casey Jones nach ihr, um sie wieder zu ihren Vater zurückzubringen. Auch wenn sie eine Mutantin ist, konnte sie sich, wann immer sie es wollte, ihre menschliche Form annehmen, ohne Einschränkungen. Persönlichkeit Im Gegensatz zu ihren früheren Inkarnationen wird Karai als rebellischer Teenager dargestellt. Sie scheint es immer zu genießen, die Freiheit zu haben, ihre eigenen Fehler zu machen und Ärger zu verursachen. Karai kann, wenn es nötig ist, ernst sein und möchte gelegentlich wissen, was in ihrer Umgebung vor sich geht, bevor sie einen Schritt macht, den sie selbst oder ihr ehemaliger Clan später bereuen könnte. Dies kann zahlreiche Male bemerkt werden, zum Beispiel, als sie die Kraang angetroffen hat und sich entschieden hat, kurz neben den Turtles zu arbeiten, um mehrere der Roboter zu töten. Sie hat nun die Wahrheit über ihre wahre Familie entdeckt und sie hat offensichtlich "die Seiten gewechselt". Karai scheint auch eine Schwäche für Menschen zu haben, die ihre Mutter verloren haben, wie in "Karai's Vendetta" zu sehen ist, wo sie zögerte, April zu schaden, als diese bekanntgab, dass sie ihre eigene Mutter verloren hatte. Selbst als sie glaubte, Shredder sei ihr Vater, wollte sie selten jemandem Schaden zufügen; Sie war einfach Shredders Marionette, aber sie hatte keine Ahnung. Karai/Miwa scheint stark, rebellisch und furchtlos zu sein, aber sie ist eigentlich sehr freundlich und mitfühlend und sympathisch. Nachdem sie in eine mutierte Schlange verwandelt wurde, wird Karai wild und räuberisch, behält aber genug von ihrer Persönlichkeit, um Splinter kurz zu erkennen und ihn nicht nur "Vater" zu nennen, sondern am Ende der zweiten Staffel ihn vor dem Ertrinken zu bewahren, nachdem er vom Schredder in den Abfluss geworfen wurde. Als Zeichen ihrer Verbundenheit schaffte sie es auch, ihre Instinkte so weit zu bekämpfen, dass sie Leo nicht nur wiedererkannte und ihn ansprach, sondern ihn auch bat, ihr zu helfen. Trotzdem fühlt sich Karai auch gefährlich und will sich von den Schildkröten fernhalten. Unter dem Einfluss des Gehirnwurms kehrte sie zu ihrer alten Persönlichkeit zurück, bis sie in "The Fourfold Trap" vom Gehirnwurm befreit wurde. Sie ist jetzt ein Verbündeter der Schildkröten und ihrer Freunde und will ihren eigenen Foot Clan in einen ehrenwerteren starten. Fähigkeiten, Fertigkeiten, Kräfte und Waffen Ninjutsu: Ihre Fähigkeiten als Kunoichi sind sehr beeindruckend, da sie leicht in der Lage ist, Leonardo einzeln oder alle vier Turtles gleichzeitig zu besiegen, was man in [[Enemy of My Enemy|''Enemy of My Enemy]] sehen kann. Ihre primäre Waffe war ein Tanto, eine kurze und scharfe japanische Klinge. Akrobatik: Obwohl sie ein Mensch war, zeigte sie etwas Stärke gegen ihre Feinde. Haben Sie große Akrobatik, um mit einer Athletenperson zu vergleichen. Schlangenform '''Blendendes Gift': Sie hat auch die Macht, blendendes Gift zu spucken, wenn sie verärgert ist. Sie kann ihre Zunge auch in einer Pitchgabel in Action benutzen. Einziehbare Reißzähne: Es ist auch gezeigt, dass ihre scharfen Zähne einziehbar sind. Zweiter Mund: In ihrem Hinterkopf ist tatsächlich ein zweiter Mund. Als sie es zeigt, wird ihre Kopfhaut aus Metall und die darunter liegende Fläche auseinanderfallen. Dieser zweite Mund hat eine Schlangenzunge und Zähne, genau wie ihr eigentlicher Mund. Es ist jedoch nie gezeigt, dass vier Hauptzähne in der Front wie die letzteren vorhanden sind. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob sie damit essen/trinken oder Stimmbänder benutzen kann, aber dieser Mund hat eine enorme Griffigkeit, als sie einen Kraangdroid-Arm biss und den Arm durch Ziehen entriss. Verbesserte Stärke: Sie hat unglaublich schnelle Reflexe, einen erstaunlich starken Schwanz, der zum Schlagen, Einschnüren oder zum Ersticken verwendet werden kann. Aquatic: Wie die meisten Schlangen kann sie längere Zeit schwimmen, während sie von der West Side von New York zu einem anderen Ort reist. Waffen: Ihre Waffen sind ihre bemerkenswerten scharfe Zähne und ihr langer Schwanz. Metamorphose: Es ist auch gezeigt worden, dass sie in der Lage ist, zwischen ihrer menschlichen und mutierten Form zu morphen, aber selbst als "Mensch" können einige ihrer Schlangenmerkmale immer noch bemerkt werden. In "[[The Fourfold Trap|''The Fourfold Trap]]" wird enthüllt, dass sie tatsächlich zu ihrer menschlichen Gestalt zurückkehren kann, die sie vor ihrer Mutation hatte und die keine Serpentineneigenschaften hat. '''Intelligenz und Kommunikation': Sie hat gezeigt, dass ihre Intelligenz menschlich ist, verliert aber ein bisschen davon, dass sie in Mutantengestalt geistig bestialischer wird. Sie kann beim Sprechen immer noch zischen, aber das hat einige Schwierigkeiten. Obwohl ihr Verstand in "[[The Deadly Venom|''The Deadly Venom]]" fixiert ist. '''Heilkraft': Sie hat auch die Fähigkeit, ihre Hautwunden (wie schwere Verbrennungen) zu heilen, sie muss nur ihre Haut zu ihrer mutierten Form verschütten und wenn sie zurück zum Menschen geht, verschwinden die Wunden vollständig. Beziehungen Hamato Yoshi/Splinter Splinter, früher unter den Namen Hamoto Yoshi bekannt, war der leibliche Vater von Miwa und der Ehemann von Tang Shen. Er und seine Frau fûhrten ein glückliches Leben mit ihrer gemeinsamen Tochter, bis Oroku Saki sich in in der selben Nacht in das Haus von Hamato und Tang Shen eindringt und Yoshi zu einem Kampf herausfordert. Während des Kampfes, wird dabei das Haus in Flammen gesetzt und Tang Shen kam dabei ums Leben. Ohne das Hamato es wusste, entführte Oroku Saki Miwa und zog sie auf. In den darauffolgenden Jahre erzählt ihr Adoptivvater Shredder ihr, dass Hamato Yoshi ihre Mutter Tang Shen, während eines Hausbrandes in Japan, getötet hat. Während dieser Zeit, hatte sie für ihren echten Vater nur Hass übrig. 15 Jahre später, erfährt Splinter von Shredder, dass seine Tochter noch lebte und das Shredder selbst Miwa entführt hatte. Als Splinter durch seine Wut versuchte Shredder zu töten, greifte Karai in den Kampf ein und kämpfte gegen ihren wahren Vater. Als Karai erfährt, dass diese mutierte Ratte Hamato Yoshi ist greift sie ihn an. Woraufhin er flüchtet, ohne seine Tochter ihre Wahre Herkunft offenbaren zu können. Karai wollte weiter mit ihren angeblichen Feind kämpfen, doch Splinter verschwindet und hält ihm für einem Feigling. Später in der Folge "The Wrath of Tiger Claw" denkt Karai an Leonardos Worte nach. "Splinter! Er ist dein Vater. Dein richtiger Vater." Sie und der wiedergekehrte Tiger Claw suchen nach das Versteck der Turtles und Karai wird von Leonardo, April und Donatello in ihr Versteck gebracht. Als Splinter seine Tochter sieht, bittet er sie mit ihm zu kommen. Er zeigt Miwa Bilder aus seinem frühendem Leben. Eines der Bilder zeigt ihm mit seiner Frau und sie selbst als Baby. Als Miwa klar wurde, dass sie tatsächlich Splinters Tochter ist, ist sie entsetzt was sie getan hatte. Sie hatte Tiger Claw zuvor mithilfe eines Geräts, dass Versteck der Turtles preisgegeben. Sie und die Turtles locken Tiger Claw weg und Miwa wurde am Ende von ihm gefangen genommen. Sie wollte die Wahrheit über den Tod ihrer Mutter Tang Shen erfahren umd erfährt das Hamato Yoshi (Splinter) wirklich hr wahrer Vater ist. Später starteten die Turtles einen Rettungsversuch um Miwa aus der Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Leonardo und Raphael konnten sie aus dem Gefängnis befreien, wurden aber von Tiger Claw verfolgt. Während der Befreiung Miwas, wurde Michelangelo schwer von Rahzar verletzt erholt sich aber schnell wieder. Als Splinter seine Tochter Miwa sieht, umarmt sie ihren Vater mit Liebe. Darauf erfährt sie die Geschichte um ihm, Oroku Saki, Tang Shen und sie selbst. Auftritte * "New Girl In Town" (Erstauftritt) * "The Alien Agenda" * "Enemy of My Enemy" * "Karai's Vendetta" * "Showdown (Part 1)" * "Showdown (Part 2)" * "The Mutation Situation" (Cameo) * "Follow The Leader" * "Mikey Gets Shellacne" * "Target: April O'Neil" * "The Good,The Bad and Casey Jones" (Erwähnt) * "Wormquake! (Part 1)" * "Wormquake! (Part 2)" * "The Wrath Of Tiger Claw" * "The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto" (Cameo) * "Vengeance is Mine" (Erstauftritt als Mutant) * "A Chinatown Ghost Story" (Erwähnt) * "The Invasion (Part 1)" (Cameo) * "The Invasion (Part 2)" (Cameo) * "Return to New York" (Auf ein Foto) * "Serpent Hunt" * "The Pig and the Rhino" * "Casey Jones VS. The Underworld" (Cameo) * "The Noxious Avenger" (Cameo) * "Clash of the Mutanimals" (Cameo) * "The Deadly Venom" * "Turtles In Time" (Erwähnt) * "Tale Of The Yokai" (Erstauftritt als ein Baby) * "Attack of the Mega Shredder" (Cameo) Galerie * Karai/Galerie Karai (Relationen) * Karai (Relationen) Trivia * Einer der Kanjis, die man für den Namen Miwa benutzen kann - 美和 - bedeutet "Schönheit" oder "Harmonie". Mit dem Namen "Harmony" stellt Karai sich bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit April vor. * Miwas Mutantenname "Kiba" heißt im Japanischen unter anderem "Hauer", "Fangzahn" oder "Reißzahn". *Miwas Design für die 2012 Serie wurde wahrscheinlich von folgenden Cartoonfiguren beeinflusst: **''Menschliche Form'': Hyena **''Mutantenform'': Cobrato aus der 1987iger TMNT-Serie und Scale Tail aus der Playmates-Actionfigurreihe Quellen http://de.tmnt.wikia.com/wiki/Oroku_Miwa Siehe auch * Hamato Clan ** Splinter ** Tang Shen * Foot Clan ** Shredder Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Verbündete Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Reptilien Kategorie:Klassische Charaktere Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Japaner Kategorie:Teenager Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Lebewesen